In recent years, for example, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, or the like is used as an image pickup element (image sensor) of a semiconductor that converts light entering from a lens of an industrial apparatus such as a portable terminal and a digital camera into electrical signals. As an image pickup apparatus having a function of generating image information by using such an image sensor, there is known one capable of mounting a plurality of recording media for the purpose of generating backup data, for example.
In order to guarantee consistency of data recorded on the plurality of recording media, Patent Literature 1 has proposed, for example, an image pickup apparatus including a processing means that performs processing on at least one of first data recorded on a first recording medium or second data recorded on a second recording medium and a determination means that determines whether or not the first data has particular relevance to the second data, in which the processing means determines whether or not to allow the processing on the basis of a determination result of the determination means.